


The Boyfriend

by NJwillnotstop



Series: @RT High [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NJwillnotstop/pseuds/NJwillnotstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Gavin find out Lindsay has a boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boyfriend

Ryan watched as the students trickled out of the high school. Being a senior he only had three classes, so picking up his siblings kind of sucked. Luckily he only had to pick up Gav and Lindsay since Barb and Miles preferred to ride the bus home. The teen mindlessly tapped his hands on the wheel waiting for his siblings. Gavin was the first to come out, plopping down in the back with an exaggerated sigh.   
“Rough day?” Ryan asked.  
“Stressful. Had a surprise school trip to The Fort and RT. of course dad and Burnie had to have their fun.” the younger replied with his arm covering his eyes.  
“They didn't blow anything did they?”  
“Naaa”  
They stayed quiet until the parking lot cleared out. there was still no sign of Lindsay and Ryan had a mixture of fear and anger. he vaguely noticed two teens making out in the corner and drove over to them, he quickly realized it was Lindsay and some bloke he hadn’t seen before. He decided to have some fun knowing Geoff forbid relationships with people the couple had not met and interviewed before.  
Ryan rolled down the passenger window and yelled a quick “hey.” The look on Lindsay's face was priceless when he noticed her two brothers smirking at her.   
“What!!” the boy yelled, face covered in freckles and hair that looked like fire was shooting out his head.  
“Who’s the boy Linds?” Ryan asked acting mad.  
“Nobody!!” Lindsay replied quickly making the boys face fall into one of confusion and anger. He was obviously her boyfriend.  
“We’re already late Ry.” Gavin stated quietly from the back seat which was weird for him. Ryan turned to see the boy was looking worriedly at the boy, confusing Ryan. “Come on Tuggey.”  
The boy's gaze shot to the Brit as Lindsay got in the car, she didn’t say anything as Ryan drove off giving the boy a nice little wave.   
“Don’t tell dad.” Lindsay stated once they were out the parking lot.   
“Who is he?” Ryan asked her  
“it doesn’t matter. Just please don’t tell dad.” She begged.  
“His name is Michael Jones, he’s in my grade. Don’t know him very well though.” Gav answered from the back.  
“Fine, we will keep it secret. but you owe us.” Ryan smirked, making Lindsay groaned. Owing a favor to anybody in their house sucked.   
In the back Gavin remained strangely quiet. His sister was dating the kid who made his life hell. The same guy who tried to hit on his girlfriend today. Now he could never tell Ryan where the bruises came from.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I know its bad. Any ideas for this universe I would be happy to write it.


End file.
